theswanprincessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Swan Princess: Princess Tomorrow, Pirate Today
The Swan Princess: A Royal Family Tale is the sixth movie in The Swan Princess film series. It was released on DVDs on September 6th, 2016 Summary With her parents away for the Summer, young Princess Alise must spend time with her Grandmother Queen Uberta, training to be the perfect proper royal. But what Alise really wants is to be a Swashbuckling Pirate! Alise sets sail with Lord Rogers, Jean-Bob and Speed on a bold high seas journey filled with amazing adventure, danger and discovery. After a shipwreck leaves the brave crew stranded on a wild, mysterious island they meet a young boy names Lucas who has been living in seclusion. Now the faithful friends must work together to escape the island and the hungry creatures that dwell there. Plot Somewhere in a mysterious Island strange creatures Boggs are living there and a shipwrecked boy named Lucas. Although that the Boggs didn't know that he's there. He tries to get some food, by distracted them with animal noises. Far away from this Island, Odette and Derek are on they way to help the people by building a bridge leaving Alise in care of Queen Uberta and Lord Rodgers and they animals Friends: Speed Jean-Bob, Puffin and the Scullions. Queen Uberta begins to prepare Alise to learn how to be a and act like a princess. But Alise doesn't want to be a Princess in this way, but what she really wants, is be a modern Princess. Lord Rogers says that Alise needs adventure but Queen Uberta disagree. While fighting once again, Alise uses her chance to swim in the lake with her friends but Quickly she's sent back to the palace to learn to be proper. Queen Uberta seemed to be strict with her and teaches Alise everything but she falls asleep, and she is getting to bed. The same night Lord Rogers, Jean-Bob and Speed are trying to get Alise out of her room and go for adventure. The next morning before Queen Uberta enters in Alise room with Yoga lessons she notices that she is gone with Lord Rogers to the Port to take a Ship. Queen Uberta was angry. Alise dresses in a pirate style making Lord Rogers realize that Uberta was right, he turn Alise into a Pirate just when Alise was about to have fun. On the first night they see the polar Star and Lord Rogers says that Sailor always used this star to guide the way back home. Queen Uberta was nervous and sends Puffin and the scullions to find Alise and bring her back home safe and sound. In the middle of the open sea, a typhoon was coming forcing Alise, Lord Rogers Speed and Jean-Bob to fight against the big wave, and they are also forced to leave their Ship because it was in flames and all are trying to swim for their lives. when the sea seems to be calm Lord Rogers regain consciousness in a mysterious island but he can't find Alise. Then Suddenly the Boggs appear and they try to eat him but Lord Rogers uses his brilliant mind by saying the he is a chef and they began to split in two groups: One is the Starfish Group and the other is the Coconut group, by wearing kitchen clothes. Lucky Alsie was safe, then suddenly Scully in his ghost form helps Alise to get out of the place, and then she meets a boy named Lucas and they become friends. Lucas helps Alise to build a ship with wood by not making any sounds because the Boggs have good ears. So while they were mute they make signals and Alise understands everything. She discovers that Lucas had run away from home because his parents are poor and his father was too weak to continue his work and he was about to send him to an orphanage with other people but he doesn't want to get back. Alise wanted him to go with her but he refuses by saying that he belongs in this Island. Alise tries to free Lord Rogers and Jean-Bob and get back home but before they are on they way, Puffin and the Scullions finally find Alise and Lord Rogers and together with teamwork they defeat the Boggs and they sail away Home with Lucas. But once they are on the Port Uberta happy to have Alise back but she runs after Lucas by trying to say him this is not getting him anywhere. While Odette and Derek are on they way back to the Palace as they finish their work when Chamberlain explain that Alise is not in the Palace. Worried they go to find her. But Scully tells them that she's fine and guides them to the Parents of Lucas who are also on they way to find their son. As the 4 meet and explain what happen Lucas and Alise are reunited with their parents and the 4 parents are so happy they children are now home safe and sound by looking the Polar Star in a sign of gratitude. Cast Laura Bailey as Odette Maxine Blue as Mother Grant Durazzo as Lucas Kellen Goff as Nums Jayden Isabel as Alise Gardner Jaas as Puffin Clayton James as Jean-Bob Catherine Lavin as Bridgit Kirby Leigh as Scullion Kevin Lincoln as Gibby Yuri Lowenthal as Derek Joseph Medrano as Lord Rogers and Scully Jennifer Miller as Queen Uberta Brian Nissen as Brodie Joe Ochman as Scullion Chris Smith as Runy Doug Stone as Speed Songs A Pirate Today sung by Alise We Want Meat sung by The Boggs Standing on My Own sung by Lucas Green Thing (Chant) sung by The Boggs I'll Be Your Star sung by Macy Kate Category:Movies Category:Swan Princess